


The King does what he wants

by frogsandrosbifs



Series: The Dragon's Queen [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, i have no idea what i am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsandrosbifs/pseuds/frogsandrosbifs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei/Rhaegar, shameless smut - I don't write porn often so I hope it's okay omfg but yeah. Rhaegar is a little asshole but Cersei loves it.</p><p>Bored during an endless small council meeting, Rhaegar finds <i>other ways</i> to distract his Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King does what he wants

 The small council been going on for _hours_ already. Cersei was as _bored_ as all of them, but she sat, she listened – seven Kingdoms were not going to rule themselves, after all.

She did try to suggest solutions, but she was often met with more council, or even with a scorn from her father. It was all incredibly frustrating, she was the _Queen_ and they all felt free to contradict her or even to talk over her. Hopefully, her _King_ listened to her. Strangely, her suggestions were all much more appreciated when _he_ reformulated them.

Pycelle had been rambling for minutes now, but it seemed like hours. As the Queen fought not to fall asleep there on the table, keeping her back straight and her eyes alert, she felt Rhaegar leaning on her.

“My Queen... I'm _bored_.” he whispered, so close to her she could feel his breathing in her neck. “Me too, believe me,” she replied, but she _knew_ he was after _something else_.

Nobody seemed to be paying attention – all half-asleep, most likely, her father discussing something with the master of coins, Pycelle still talking – sometimes she wondered if he ever shut up.

Rhaegar did not bother checking, anyway, already she felt his hand wandering on her thigh, tempting her. She took a look at him, and that idiot was already smirking at her. That smirk always made her want to kiss him and punch him at the same time. Oh, ho she hated him – he was only stroking her thigh, and yet she felt her face turn hot and only prayed that no one would notice. If anything, she would blame the wine. Maybe that would do, yes – the wine.

“Can't you _wait_ a little ?” she shot an angry look at him, but his smirk only widened. “No. I'm the King. I do not wait.”

She almost threw her cup of wine at his face for such arrogance, although at the same time all she wanted was to kiss him. And already she felt his hand lifting up her skirts and slipping under, his hand traveling up her leg, his hand against her _bare skin_ – Seven Hells. “Rhaegar.”

“My Queen ?” Fuck, his _voice_. She could feel the mockery in it.

“My father is sitting _in front of us_ ,” she whispered, trying not to betray anything. She could not even push him away, for this would be too obvious. Thank the gods there was a _long_ tablecloth.

“He is not looking, my _sweet_ ,” Rhaegar replied in his usual way as he groped her thigh. “Be _strong_ ” he whispered to her, chuckling as he suddenly started teasing her between the legs. She realized how wet she was – almost felt angry at her lack of willpower when it came to him. His thumb made small circles over her spot, and soon, it took all her self-control not to start moving her hips against him and moan. _Slow_ , so slow, she knew he was not giving his everything, on _purpose_. He was still touching her _through_ her smallclothes. Cersei wanted to felt him against her _skin._ It was a small torture, and she felt herself holding tight to the borders of the table to keep her composure, as her breathing wanted to quicken. She wanted him. She wanted him to _really_ do it and touch her, not just teasing her like that – he was making her crazy. She could not help but wriggle a little against him, and at the same time all of this was mixed with embarassment and fear.

She was so concentrated on _not_ making any _noise_ that she did not realize right away that her father was giving her a questioning look.

_Oh the horror._

She felt herself pale, although she was sure she looked just as flushed as before. Rhaegar's voice was mocking as he talked to her.

“My Queen, your father asks you if you agree to the decisions taken.”

_Since when does my father even care about my agreement ?_

She felt Rhaegar slipping his hand inside her smallclothes and tensed even more. _She was going to kill him._

“Of course. I agree,” she croaked out, and Father gave her a stare – a _way too long_ stare. She froze, and at least Rhaegar had the _decency_ to keep still during that time.

“We'll be over for today. I think my _Queen_ is tired,” the King said in his usual iron tones – nobody questioned it and everyone left, although Father watched her suspiciously. _Seven Hells, just leave._

They had barely left the room when she finally let herself _moan_ and let her hips move against him – violently, for she had repressed this for too long. His hand cupped her warmth – and now that they were alone, he leaned more on her, kissing her neck. She could _feel_ the damn smirk, she swore she could.

“I hate you,” she hissed.

“Oh. Shall I stop then ?”

“No !” she cried as he made a move to remove himself – he laughed, of course he laughed. She felt him slip a finger inside her, but then his moves were still too slow.. She wanted more, she wanted it – she desperatly moved her hips despite herself, in hopes of more, breathing deep.

She knew what he wanted -- and Cersei did not want to give him the satisfaction.

But of course her resolve did not last long. “Rhaegar,” she whispered. She almost punched him when she realized he was removing his hand. “You--” she hissed. “Calm down, my Queen” he chuckled as he kissed her, a mere brush of his lips against her – such a _tease –_ and went down under the tablecloth. _Oh._

He teased her _again_ first – light kisses in the inside of her thighs, the mere brush of his tongue between her legs ; but soon she lost patience and grabbed his hair to ask for _more_. His tongue was slow at first, but soon he gave in to her misery and to her little cries and found a rhythm. Quicker, _closer._ Her breathing was gettng ragged, her legs tensed, and she started giving soft moans. Soft only at first – she cried louder and louder the quicker he went, until he found her sensitive spot, brushing over it. No, _more_ , she whispered as she pressed down on his head until she felt him _there, there._ She couldn't tell what he was doing anymore, as she gave in to pleasure, giving loud moans – her legs shook so hard she thought she was going to fall down her chair, and she no longer tried to control the volume of her voice.

 

Out of breath, _hot_ , exhausted, she felt herself going limp as he sat back besides her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to steady her. She kept on shaking against him as she buried her head against his chest, trying to get her breathing back.

“Satisfied ?”

She did not reply and instead, took some time to calm herself, closing her eyes and nuzzling against him.

“I'm still mad at you,” she whispered after a while.

“ _Right.”_ he laughed as he kissed her brow. “You did not seem _mad_ to me.”

She groaned as they both got up.

“My father saw. I'm sure he did _know_.”

“And ? He cannot do anything, the King does what he wants.”

She rolled her eyes at him as they walked out of the council room.

“I'll never do it again,” he said in a smug, sarcastic voice.

“Next time just don't do that when Pycelle is in the room. _”_

“ _Ew.”_

“Your fault,” she shrugged with a smile on her face, leading him to a more _private_ place . They had _important things_ to finish.

 


End file.
